1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrochromic materials for use in electrochromic devices, and more particularly, to anodic electrochromic materials comprising a first moiety, such as a metallocene or a substituted metallocene, and a second moiety having one or more constituent(s) which serve to increase the solubility of the first moiety in an associated solvent relative to the solubility of the first moiety without the second moiety.
2. Background Art
Electrochromic devices have been known in the art for several years. Furthermore, experimentation associated with the utilization of metallocenes and simple substituted metallocenes as anodic electrochromic materials has also been explored. While the utilization of such anodic electrochromic materials in devices such as electrochromic mirrors and windows has been identified, the solubility characteristics of many of these anodic electrochromic materials remains problematic.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an anodic electrochromic material with a solublizing moiety that remedies the aforementioned detriments and/or complications associated with the incorporation of the above-identified anodic electrochromic materials into a solvent at an operatively acceptable concentration.